A World Anew
by RoseSama35
Summary: Soa defeated and fate defied, everything is at peace. Then why has Rose not died? If everything is happy why does nothing feel right? Questions are abound in this world that seems new and strange to Rose, and something dangerous sturs on the horizion...
1. Where Is Everyone

A World Anew  
Chapter One: Where Is Everyone

Disclaimer: Well, it would appear that I've finally decided to kick the ball off on A World Anew, and this time I don't plan on looking back with my story! I'll avoid the terribly long speech and just let you know that here it comes, ready for all of you readers to receive! Enjoy!

_(A World Anew: Chapter One)_

Rose opened her eyes slightly. _"Where am I?"_ It was dark, but not pitch black. As though it were night time, wherever she was. Rose lay there for a while, on the dirt ground. It took her a while to remember everything. But when she did, it made her sit up quickly.

Everything came back to her quickly, almost painfully. She now knew where she was. Still in Death Frontier. Near the now dead Divine Tree and the crater that the Moon that Never Sets made.

Rose looked around with some effort and an uncomfortable pain in her neck. She seemed to be alone in the waist land. But then she saw the twinkle of something off to her right. It didn't seem to be that far away and Rose felt compelled to go to it. But she wondered if she could even walk.

She was, after all, supposed to be dead. At least, that's what she thought. But she felt very much alive. Very weak, but alive nonetheless. Rose attempted to stand. She was shaky and reached out as if to receive support from some unseen hand. Instead, she stumbled over and fell to her knees.

"_Okay, let's try this one more time,"_ Rose said to herself. She tried once again to stand. She was still a little shaky, but she could stand on her own two feet. Then she began to make her way to the glinter in the distance, whatever it was.

Every part of her body ached like she never knew it could, but she knew that she had to keep going. She knew that if she was alive, she couldn't linger here in the Death Frontier. She would then surely die. But first, she had to reach whatever it was that was glowing. Rose didn't know why she felt such a strange need to go to this strange light, just that she had to reach it.

As Rose grew closer, she could see that what she saw was more like a light that had color. A sort of dark purple glow. Instantly, Rose knew what it was and picked up her pace only to stumble to the ground again. She wasn't well enough to run. She knew that, but she had to reach that glow. It was her dragoon spirit calling to her!

Rose continued on, resisting every urge she had to break out in a run. But even at her wobbly, shaking walking pace, Rose quickly reached the resonating stone. But when she did, she was more than surprised to see what else was with it.

Rose had found her dragoon spirit. But it was clutched in the hand of the Wingly, Lloyd. Rose knelt down next to him not only because she was surprised but because the trek wore out what little energy she had. Lloyd was lying on his back, the dragoon spirit in his hand. He was breathing, but unconscious. The dragoon spirit was resonating lightly. Rose reached out to touch it, and when she did, it burst with purple light. Rose could feel the energy from it and could feel it feeding her.

Then the spirit bade her to rest and she did not resist. To be more to the point, she could not resist. Rose was soon in a deep sleep.

(Break)

When Rose awoke, it was still dark. But not as dark as it had been before. It was dawn and the sun would be up soon. How long had she been asleep?

"I see you're awake," said a voice. Rose then realized that Lloyd was awake, even though he was still on his back. Rose sat up and tensed.

"You can relax, I'm not going to harm you," Lloyd said, sensing her tension.

"How long have I been asleep?" Rose asked, still feeling suspicious.

"Don't know, I just woke up ten minutes ago. But I do find it a bit odd," Lloyd began as he passed Rose a quick glance, "that the Dragoon of Darkness would choose to lay next to me. There wouldn't perhaps be anything you want to tell me?"

"I merely fell unconscious," Rose said quickly, disgusted that he would even think something like that. Lloyd shrugged.

"So why haven't you left. You've been awake for ten minutes, that's plenty of time to get up and go," Rose asked, trying to change the subject.

"Trust me, if I could I'd be long gone. But my legs are broken. I could heal them with my magic, but I'm too weak to even make a small light. I got this far by the grace of my wings. But I'm too weak to use them now too. And even if I wasn't, one of them is damaged and I couldn't get further than a few yards with just one wing," Lloyd explained.

"So basically, you're stuck here," Rose said, summarizing it all for him. Lloyd nodded.

"Your dragoon spirit is what's been keeping me alive this long," Lloyd added. "It's been sustaining me."

"But why did my dragoon spirit react to you?" Rose asked as she looked at the purple glowing stone that was still in Lloyd's hand.

"I don't know. Dart's dragoon spirit didn't react to me at all. But when I picked up yours, it started to resonate slightly, and began to heal me to the point where I could live. But that is all it has done," Lloyd answered.

"You have the Red Eyed Dragoon Spirit?" Rose asked with obvious surprise.

"Yes, I found it along with yours." Lloyd reached into his pocket and pulled out the fiery red stone. He let Rose take it from his hand. Dart's dragoon spirit did not react with her either. But it shouldn't have. Just like Rose's dragoon spirit shouldn't be reacting with Lloyd at all. Something very strange was going on, something very strange indeed.

"I'm surprised to see you alive," Lloyd said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two.

"I'm surprised to see _you_ alive," Rose replied.

"So just how are you going to get out of here? If I'm correct, you don't really have that much strength either. You said you fell unconscious after all, didn't you?" Lloyd asked.

He was right, as much as Rose didn't want to admit it. She was just as stuck here as Lloyd was. There was no way that she could hope to get to a town or city on foot. Not in her condition, she could just barely walk.

"Have you seen Zieg?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Still wondering about him?" Lloyd asked with a slight smirk. "I suppose it would only be logical. You were in love for 11,000 years, only to find out that he became your mortal enemy in that time. I'm curious about your feelings towards him. Last time I saw you, you were still with Zieg when the moon was going down. And if I'm correct, weren't you going to stay and die with him?"

"Just answer the question," Rose said coldly.

"No, I haven't seen him. I took him for dead along with you and Melbu Frahma." Then the two fell silent as the sun finally began to rise over Death Frontier. There were a great many things that were running through Rose's head at the moment. So much that she had trouble holding on to one thought for more than five seconds. Suddenly, there was a horrible rumbling sound that shook the ground beneath them.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked as his eyes darted around, looking for any possibly source to the shaking.

"Trust me, if I knew I'd tell you," Rose answered as she equally looked around for any possible explanation to the rumbling. But what they didn't know was that the source was nowhere on the surface.

Just then, I giant worm rose up from the ground a small ways off from them, causing a crater at least 20 yards wide. The worm shot up into the air. Then it arched in the air so that its head would be facing the ground. The worm descended to the ground; its mouth was wide open so its three rows of sharp, rotating teeth were very visible.

The worm came down on the very spot where Rose and Lloyd were, took them in, and continued to tunnel into the desert dry waste land of Death Frontier.

(End Chapter)

So this ends the first chapter. My first chapter of A World Anew. Please review and tell me what you think. This is the land of the starving author and I wither away into the abyss of forgotten vigor and imagination without feedback for how I can improve this story for your pleasure. In short, don't forget to review!


	2. Passed Out Again!

A World Anew  
Chapter Two: Passed Out Again!

A/n: And here I am with the second chapter of A World Anew. I'm not to sure as to what to put here right now other than here is the second chapter for you. I'm really hoping you all enjoy it and now on with the episode/chapter. (I'm still not sure which I want to go with so you reviewers think on it for me and tell me which you'd prefer.)

_(A World Anew: Chapter Two)_

Rose couldn't remember what exactly happened next. It was strange enough for the giant worm to come up out of the ground. And then, to know that she was too weak to even hope to try and run was even worse then watching it come down on her.

Then everything was black and Rose wasn't sure if she had passed out again or was just going through the monster's body. She felt herself going through what seemed like miles and miles of some sort of tunnel with fleshy walls; the inner side of the worm, perhaps.

Finally, Rose could feel no more and completely blacked out. She thought that she was dead for sure now.

(Break)

Rose wasn't sure how long she had been out. And she might have been out longer if it hadn't been for the constant shaking. She could feel her body shaking uncontrollably. She could feel someone shaking her. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Rose. Rose, wake up. Don't tell me you're dead." Though the comment was somewhat rude, Rose was glad to hear another voice to prove that she was, in fact, alive. She finally began to open her eyes to see ruby red eyes staring down at her.

"Where am I?" Rose asked weakly as she tried to sit up.

Rose looked around at her surroundings. She was now in some sort of cavern that was lit by walls with some strange glowing rocks. The walls themselves were a turquoise color. There were two ponds on either side of the cavern. They were both being steadily supplied by streams of water from a large hole in the wall. Past the ponds, the cavern went much deeper. Rose could see the illumination of the strange glowing rocks farther back in the cavern.

It was just then that Rose realized that she was dripping wet and still had the Red Eyed Dragoon Spirit clutched tightly in her hand. It wasn't glowing; she could feel the power within it, but it didn't fill her with energy or respond to her whatsoever.

"Looking for this?" Lloyd asked as he pulled the Dark Dragoon Spirit from his pocket.

"Give it to me," Rose said, a slight hiss in her voice.

"You should calm down," Lloyd said as he finally stood up. But he did not give her the dragoon spirit. "I don't really know where we are or how we got here." He was dripping wet as well.

"You're standing!" Rose said as she quickly rose to her feet as well. Rose felt a rush of dizziness flow through her as she did this, though. "You lied to me." Rose looked the Wingly dead in the eyes and was ready to put her sword to his throat…if she still had it.

"No I didn't. My legs were broken; trust me. But after that worm engulfed us, it tunneled around until it came up here. There's the hole it left over there," Lloyd added as he pointed to a massive size hole near the corner of the cavern. "The worm spat us up in one of those ponds and then disappeared. But the water has some sort of strange healing affect. It healed me completely. You should be feeling better soon as well."

"But I was unconscious," Rose argued.

"Yeah, well…" Lloyd began, looking away from the darkness dragoon. "I sort of helped you out of the water."

"So, you could have saved yourself and just let me drown, but you…didn't?" Rose asked, feeling rather confused. Why would one of her worst enemies save her life?

"Well, I don't know where we are or what this place is. I might need help getting out," Lloyd answered quickly. Rose decided that she didn't really want to ponder on that thought for long.

"So just what was that worm thing, anyway?" Rose asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I don't remember seeing a monster like that in Death Frontier before," Lloyd answered. "But I don't think it just happened to swallow us and spit us out here of its own accord."

"What makes you think that?" Rose asked. "It could be part of a nest."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Lloyd said, looking towards the tunnel at the back of the cavern, leading either further into it or to the exit. Rose looked to the Wingly. She still wasn't completely sure if he could be trusted. He saved her life, yes; but that could easily be a cover up for some deeper and more evil plan. Rose then decided that there were going to have to be a few ground rules before either of them went anywhere with each other.

"If we're to be working together to get out of here, then I don't want any tricks from you," Rose said coldly. Her energy did return as Lloyd had said, and she was now more formidable. But she still didn't have her sword.

"I could say the same thing to you," Lloyd replied. The two made eye contact and made an unspoken and temporary pact with each other. Once they were out of here, everything was off.

(Break)

Rose and Lloyd had gone through what had to have been miles and miles of tunnels, caverns, twists, and turns. Everything seemed the same and there was no noticeable change in the walls to give some sort of hint as to where they were or what they were headed towards. For all they knew, they could be going in circles. Neither of the two spoke a word for the entire time that they walked.

After what seemed an eternity, the Darkness Dragoon and Wingly finally came to what seemed like an underground lake. It was at least the size of a football field. (A/N: Not that either of them would know what a football field is, I'm just using it for reference.)

"Well this is new," Lloyd said, the first to break the silence. Lloyd walked to the edge of the lake and knelt down. He tried to peer down through the water to see if there were any sorts of fish or life at all.

"Well, I can't see anything. I wonder if this water can heal like the water back in that other cavern," Lloyd said, more so voicing his thoughts than speaking to Rose.

"Lloyd," Rose said as she came to the edge of the lake with him. Lloyd looked up at the woman to see that she wasn't looking at the lake. He followed her gaze across the lake to the other side. There was another tunnel leading away from the lake. And standing at its entrance was a boy. They were too far away to make out much. They could tell that the boy had short brown hair and was in a dirty white shirt and brown pants. But that was it.

"It would appear that there are other people in here," Lloyd said.

"Wherever 'here' is," Rose added.

"Here," Lloyd said as he handed Rose her dragoon spirit. Before, he didn't want to chance giving it to her, because she was too distrusting of him and might have tried something. But now they had a chance to find out where they were. He didn't need her lagging behind.

Rose took the dragoon spirit. She understood that they had to reach the other side and the only way to get there was to swim or fly. And swimming was out of the question seeing as they had no knowledge as to how deep the lake was, or what could possibly be lurking beneath its surface. The second the dragoon spirit came into her hand, it exploded with a deep purple light.

"Blast that thing! Calm that damn light, woman!" Lloyd said as he shielded his eyes. But Rose only smirked as she could feel the power the dragoon spill into her, filling her with it's power, making her even stronger. Without realizing it, Rose somewhat already began to transform into her dragoon self. She could feel the dark energy surrounding her and the familiar dragon like armor began to replace her regular armor.

"Can you use your wings?" Rose asked.

"Do you really need to ask?" Lloyd replied as he quickly summoned his wings, a thing that all Winglies inherit, along with their platinum hair. But just then, something happened.

Rose heard a voice in her head. It was very soft at first, barely audible. But it quickly grew louder.

"Calm your waking spirit. Floods do no occur where they are not needed. Listen to the breeze instead." Rose became confused. What was this voice saying? It didn't make any sense to her. "Yield to me my wicked pet, my creature of destruction." Rose didn't really know what to make of the voice. It sounded like the voice of a small boy, but the words were making no sense. Then something compelled her to look in the direction of the boy across the lake.

It seemed like she could suddenly see his face and he was staring dead at her. He had deep hollow eyes that showed every color imaginable and no color at all. There was nothing in those eyes except…

"Rose? What's wrong?" came Lloyd's voice. It was all she could do to finally tear her gaze from the eyes of the boy that seemed to suck her very being into them. But not enough to get rid of the voice in her head that went on and became louder still.

"Yield to me my wicket pet, my creature of destruction. Yield to me and fall…"

Suddenly, something changed. Rose could feel the dragoon armor leaving her. She was changing back.

"Rose what are you doing?" Lloyd asked. But he was drowned out by the boy's voice, now repeating the same sentence over and over again.

"The will be done. The will be done! THE WILL BE DONE!" It was all too much. Rose fell to her knees with an exasperated shout as she futilely put her hands over her ears.

"What the hell is going on?" Lloyd asked, the situation catching him off guard. He did not hear the same thing that Rose did. In fact, he heard nothing. He went over and knelt down next to her.

"Rose, what's going on?" Lloyd asked. But he didn't get a chance to investigate her condition, because suddenly, the boy appeared in front of the two. He looked down on Rose and Lloyd with wide and hollow eyes.

"What are you?" Lloyd asked, syncing the strange aura surrounding the boy. He received no answer. The boy's eyes began to glow an eerie white and then all three of them disappeared with a bright flash of light.

(End Chapter)

A/n: And here is where chapter two is going to end. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review tell me what you think of it, goods, bads, and all the like!


	3. Questions

A World Anew  
Chapter Three: Questions

A/n: Hey everyone, I'm back and so is A World Anew with chapter three. For all you readers, I think you'll really start to get into it now, seeing as I'm about to throw you a bit twist.

And to address the concern that you guys have been wondering about, yes, I have decided to restart the story. I just felt like I didn't want to just up and start in the middle and I felt like there was so much more I could do for parts of the story that were far too weak. So here it is, again, for all the world to see!

_(A World Anew: Chapter Three)_

"THE WILL BE DONE! The will be done! The will be done. The will be done. The will be done." The voice that was once so loud now finally began to dwindle to nothing. But in that time, something had happened. Something had changed. But Rose wasn't sure what it was. She had passed out, but the voice persisted, haunting her continually until it finally stopped. Finally, Rose had peace again.

When she awoke, she was in a soft warm bed. This was certainly a change from the usual…dirt. At first, Rose did not think about how strange this was. She just took in the amazing comfort of something so simple. But it was a voice that brought her back to reality. And harshly, too.

"How befitting for one such as you, the Dragoon of Darkness and once the Black Monster to faint and pass out so often like a helpless woman," came Lloyd's voice. Rose pretended to still be asleep. For one, she had absolutely nothing to come back with after that comment because it was far too close to the truth. Rose simply pictured in her mind, driving a dagger down his throat. That momentarily calmed the growing storm of anger in her.

"You can stop faking now," Lloyd said. "I know you're awake." Rose finally sat up in her bed. Rose now could see that she was in a wooden room. It was not well furnished. There was her bed and the one that Lloyd was sitting up in, bare chested. There was a small dresser and a window on the wall closest to Lloyd.

"So do you know where we are?" Rose asked.

"I think we're in Lohn," Lloyd answered as he pointed to the window. It was then that Rose realized that Lloyd wasn't looking her in the eye. He was looking at her, but not in the eye. It was also then that Rose realized that she was also minimally dressed.

Rose pretended as if she hadn't noticed and didn't care. She would have preferred to just pull herself under the sheets. But that would have just seemed odd. It wasn't that she was in any way ashamed of her body. In fact, she was rather proud of herself for keeping in shape for 11,000 years. That's a task a lot of people couldn't even handle for a month. But even so, she preferred not to be starred at. She was, after all, a person who sought solitude over the years, not attention.

"What happened to you back in the cave?" Lloyd asked, breaking the strange silence that had fallen over them. "You stopped transforming."

"There was a voice. A boy's voice. It kept saying something to me and kept getting louder and louder. I'm not sure, but I think it was some sort of spell," Rose explained as she ran over the strange events that happened in her mind.

"A boy's voice? Like…that boy who was on the other side of the lake?" Lloyd asked.

"That's what I thought."

"Then you should know that after you went out, that boy suddenly appeared right in front of us," Lloyd explained. "I could feel his aura; it wasn't anything human or inhuman. I haven't seen anything like it before. His eyes turned completely white, then there was a flash and we ended up here."

"What could it mean?" The two sat there in the room, thinking over the strange happenings.

"Rose, what was the boy saying to you?" Lloyd suddenly asked. But Rose didn't have a chance to answer before they both heard a voice coming from outside the room.

"Come here father, I think they're awake," said one voice.

"Okay Calam, I'm coming," replied another.

"That voice," Rose said suddenly. Strangely enough, the first voice she heard sounded just like the one of the boy from the cave. Lloyd didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about. He tensed, preparing himself to use any sort of magic to defend himself.

Rose, on the other hand, had no means of defending herself. She had no weapon, no armor, not even her dragoon spirit. But before she had a chance to worry about this, the door opened to reveal a man that seemed to be in his late fifties or mid sixties and a boy. But there was one thing about this boy that surprised both Lloyd and Rose. He looked exactly like the boy from the cave!

"Ah, I see that you two are finally awake. You've been sleeping for quite some time now," the old man said.

"Who are you and where are we?" Rose asked before Lloyd had a chance to start blowing things up. She tried not to sound aggressive, but she could not completely hide it from her voice.

"Now now, please calm down. You are in the city of Lohn, in my home. I am a doctor, you see, Dr. White. My son Calam here found you on the outskirts of the city last night and brought you here. There weren't any wounds that I could see, but you both seemed to have suffered greatly from exhaust and mal-nourishment," the man who claimed to be a doctor explained.

"Where are our clothes?" Lloyd asked almost immediately after the doctor finished speaking.

"Oh yes, we took the liberty of cleaning them for you," he answered. Then he sent Calam to retrieve Rose and Lloyd's clothing. In a short while, the two were fully clothed. Then Dr. White offered to make the two some food.

"No, you don't have to. We should be going anyway," Rose answered. But then Lloyd gave Rose a curious look. "What?" Rose asked.

"We would be glad to take some food," Lloyd said.

"Then it's settled," Dr. White said. "I'll get on it right away." Then he left the room to prepare the food. Now it was Rose's turn to give Lloyd the questioning look.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked.

"One very big rule of thumb that I have learned, never turn down food," Lloyd replied.

"Even from a being that you once so greatly detested?" Rose asked.

"I'll have you know that I've long since put aside my prejudice," Lloyd said, sounding somewhat offended.

"When? Since your life was nearly saved by one?" Rose asked. Lloyd didn't answer.

"You two are warriors, aren't you?" asked a boy. It was then that the two realized that Calam was still in the room. Calam was the son of Dr. White. He also resembled the boy from the turquoise cave exactly. He was even wearing the same clothes!

"Yes, we are," Rose answered cautiously.

"Well, then I should probably give these back to you," the boy said as he reached into his pocket. "I found these four stones when I found you two."

"Stones?" Lloyd asked, assuming that they were the dragoon spirits. But something was strange, they only had two. How had the boy found four? When the boy pulled his hand from his pocket, he did indeed have four stones. Two of them were the Dragoon Spirit of the Red Eyed Dragon and of the Dark Dragon. Then there were two other stones. One of them Rose recognized almost immediately.

It looked like a tiny golden star. "Star dust," Rose said, sounding somewhat surprised.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"That's star dust," Rose replied as she picked up the gold stone from the boy's hand. "When you gather up enough of these they will grant you one wish."

"Is that so?" Lloyd asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"They aren't as easy to find as you think, so don't go getting your hopes up," Rose added. Lloyd shrugged and his eyebrow lowered, but the curious look remained for a bit longer.

"So, do you know what these other three are?" Calam asked. It was then that both Lloyd and Rose took full notice of the third stone that shouldn't have been there. It was a dragoon spirit! But as to what kind it was, that was a complete mystery to Rose or Lloyd. It was pink colored, with the usual dragon eye in the center, blinking out at the world.

"That is…" Rose began, but couldn't finish the sentence.

"Do you know what these are?" Calam asked again.

"You should give those to us," Lloyd said.

"Are they some sort of jewel?" Calam asked. "Cause that purple one there was glowing really bright when it touched you, lady."

"That's because it's mine. You should give it to me," Rose said, trying her best not to sound urgent and not scare Calam.

"Dragoon spirits," Calam suddenly said.

"How do you know about those?" Lloyd asked, his voice becoming calm but deadly. It wasn't every day that you run into a little boy who knows about something like the Dragoon Spirits.

"Dragoon Spirits are a…very rare gift to receive…very rare indeed," Calam said as he finally handed the Dark Dragoon Spirit to Rose.

"Just…just who are you?" Rose asked. Rose watched the boy, and he in turn watched her. For a moment, she began to see the depths of his eyes, as they began to loose all emotion and only showed strange color.

"Hey, Calam!" Lloyd suddenly shouted.

"Did you say something?" Calam asked. He was completely back to normal, as though nothing had happened.

"Yeah," Lloyd said, sounding completely calm, as though he thought nothing had happened as well. "I was telling you that those stones are very important to us."

"Oh that's good. I had almost left them on the ground when I found you two. I was almost sure they were just dyed stones until that purple one started glowing," Calam said as he handed the other two stones to Lloyd. Neither of them reacted to him.

"So, if you two are warriors, you must be on some sort of adventure or quest, right?" Calam asked.

"Well, actually," Lloyd began.

"Man, that would be so cool. I really wish I could join you in your adventure. I've always wanted an adventure of my own. But mother always told me that I need to stay in one place – here – and stay safe."

"Sounds like a smart woman," Rose said.

"I never really see her that much though," Calam said, his usual happy tone loosing some of it's perk for a moment. "But that's okay, I know she's out there thinking about me."

"That's…good to know," Lloyd said, not really sure how to respond to something like that.

"So where are you headed next?" Calam asked. Rose and Lloyd passed each other a quick glance. They weren't completely sure if they should tell the boy. And even if they did, they weren't really sure where they were headed next anyway.

"Seles."

"Bale."

Rose and Lloyd looked to each other.

"Seles?" Rose asked.

"To find Dart. That's where he probably is, isn't it? With Shana?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, but why?"

"So I can get the Divine Dragoon Spirit. This thing is useless to me," Lloyd said, holding up the red dragoon spirit. "Bale?"

"To find Albert," Rose replied.

"Why?" Lloyd asked.

"Because he might know something about that cave, that worm, that dragoon spirit, or the other thing," Rose said as she directed towards the boy with her eyes.

"Dragoon spirits? Is that what those stones are?" Calam asked innocently. Rose and Lloyd looked to Calam again. Did he not remember the little episode he just had? Things were definitely strange and neither Rose nor Lloyd really knew how to handle the situation.

"Um…" Rose and Lloyd began.

"You know what would be really cool?" Calam asked.

"Um…"

"If I could come with you two!" Calam continued.

"Um…"

"I'm pretty sure you two could use my help since I washed your clothes and you had no money," Calam said, already planning ahead.

"Okay, slow down. We never said yes," Rose said.

"Yes? Great! I'll tell father! He's gonna be so proud of me!" Calam said as he ran out the door. Rose and Lloyd were left there standing, just barely getting this all around their minds.

"For Soa's sake, what have we just gotten ourselves into?" Rose asked as she sat back down on the bed.

"That boy…he doesn't SHUT UP!" Lloyd said as he leaned against the wall next to the window.

"Oh yeah, why did you shout back then, when you called out his name?" Rose asked.

"I could see the change in his eyes, and the energy his body was emitting. It wasn't like any human. It was like slowly pulling away a mask. And believe it or not, it scared me. I didn't want to see what was behind that mask. I thought that maybe I could snap him out of it," Lloyd explained.

"He didn't seem to really have any memory of what he said about the dragoon stones," Rose said.

"Yes, but he could have just been faking," Lloyd replied.

"Do you think we should let him come along?" Rose asked.

"Absolutely not! Honestly, if I can't just go ahead and blow him up with the most powerful magic I can conjure up, I want to be as far away from that boy as possible. Besides, we don't even know where we're going. It's weird, but I feel like there's no place here where I can feel right, or even natural. It's like…"

"We're supposed to be dead?" Rose asked, uncomfortably finishing the sentence for him.

"Yeah…it's eerie. If we're supposed to be dead, then why are we here?" The two met each other's eyes for the first time all day. Eyes that were red from being born into and living a life full of magic met dark and mysterious eyes that held a certain luring, yet deadly veil over them. They were sharing the same thoughts, the same questions. And they were sharing the same solution to answering these questions that had to be solved if they wanted anything to make sense.

"Bale."

(End Chapter)

And here is where the chapter is going to end for all of you. Here's hoping you all are liking it thus far 'cause I gotta say, I am:D But enough of that, time for this chapter to be done with, so please don't forget to review. Thanks a million everyone!


	4. A New Journey

A World Anew  
Chapter Four: A New Journey

A/n: Well here is the fourth chapter. This is another chapter that's about to forward the plot a heck of a lot more, and if you love cliff hangers, then wait till you get to the end of this chapter. And yes, this is my resurface chapter, so I'm hoping old and new readers alike will surely enjoy this!

And as a small extra note, I know that the Wingly wings are suppose to be like energy, but I don't really care. I wanted to make them more bird-like. Large and full of white feathers, just the way I like them. Not to mention, it'll mean something later, so please just go with it. NO FLAMES ON THE WINGS PLEASE!!

_Message to my beta: Please forgive my clumsiness, but in my eagerness to come back, I've posted without letting you in on it. So please tell me right away if it needs to be ripped off the internet for further repair. Thanks much. Love ya! ;)_

_(A World Anew: Chapter Four)_

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was high in the sky, shinning down on the distant mountains. It made the grass seem all the more green, and the leaves, all the more alive. Birds sang bright and cheerful songs while animals played amongst themselves here and there.

On this beautiful day, three travelers were walking down a well-beaten path, on their way to Bale.

"Oh man! This is gonna be so great! I can't wait till we run into some monsters and start slaying them as we go," said the very enthusiastic Calam. "Just think, camping under the stars! Starting fire with sticks! Catching our own food. Living in the rough! Talk about adventure!" Calam was an absolute bundle of excitement.

"Does that boy ever shut up?" Lloyd asked to himself.

"Maybe there's an off button," Rose replied.

"I wish," Lloyd said. The two glanced back at the energetic boy. Though he was being something of a pest at the moment, he was more help than either Rose or Lloyd would prefer to admit back in Lohn.

Calam was right about the two not having any money. Fortunately, he did. Calam was able to buy both Lloyd and Rose a new weapon. Lloyd had gotten a Malcone sword, something that Lloyd had never heard of. Nothing really seemed very special about the sword. But according to Calam, it would become very useful. The sword had a deep red blade with a simple gray handle and hilt. Rose, on the other hand, received a type a rapier. It was called a Pophenious. Like Lloyd's new sword, Rose had never heard of such a weapon. It also looked like a very simple rapier. It had a deep blue blade and a black handle and hilt.

Calam had also made sure that the group had plenty of items such as healing potions, angel's prayer, and attacking magic such as burn out, pellet and detonate rock.

"Just how long do you plan on following us?" Rose asked as she passed a quick look to the boy following behind her and Lloyd.

"What do you mean? We're a team now! Battling evil and all that stuff," Calam said happily.

"Just know that we aren't responsible for anything that happens to you. And we won't slow down if you get hurt," Lloyd said coldly.

"Don't worry. I will be able to defend myself. I am a practitioner of different sorts of magic," Calam replied.

"Don't make me laugh!" Lloyd said as he turned his attention back to the road ahead of them. "Humans are incapable of using magic. That's why you cling to such items that have magical properties like burn out," Lloyd added distastefully.

"I think you'll be surprised," Calam said. Then he started talking about how he had been training to supposedly use magic.

"Your reasoning is a little backwards because I'm human and I can use magic," Rose said, sounding annoyed.

"Well, you aren't completely human, now are you?" Lloyd asked, knowing that he was right about this particular fact.

"So is that why you saved my life?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Will you just let that go? I told you why I pulled you out of the water. I might have possibly needed some assistance in getting out of that cave. It was a completely selfish and self-centered thought," Lloyd replied. "And now we both require the other's assistance. That is all there is to the matter."

"Sure. But why would you need assistance if that water completely healed you? Admit it, you aren't as bad as you think you are," Rose said.

"Hey, are you two listening to me?" Calam asked. Just then, the group heard a shout sound through the air.

"STOP THAT MONSTER!!!!! IT'S GOT MY BAG!!!!"

The group was pulled away from their own conversation to see a goblin like monster running off with a medium size bag.

"It looks like we are needed for a good deed or two!" Calam said excitedly as he ran off to chase the goblin.

"Calam don't –," Rose began. But he was gone before she could finish.

"Well, looks like he's gone. We don't have to worry about him now," Lloyd said smugly.

"Now would it really sit right with you to just leave a little boy out here in the wild?" Rose asked. Lloyd looked at Rose, and then to Calam who was now starting to get out of sight as he continued to chase the goblin. He could hear Calam shouting at the monster, "GET BACK HERE, YOU FIEND!!!!" Lloyd rolled his eyes, sighed and finally said, "Fine, I'm going." Then he began to run after Calam who had amazingly covered a great amount of distance chasing the monster.

Realizing that it would take too long on foot to catch up with Calam, Lloyd quickly summoned his Wingly wings and took to the sky. With a few very strong flaps, Lloyd was high in the sky and already, he could see Calam and the monster. Unfortunately, they were headed straight for the dragon's nest, which wasn't too far from Lohn.

"Damn, that kid! He's going to get himself killed!" Lloyd said to himself as he began to pick up speed. He was soon right above him and quickly began to descend on Calam. Lloyd grabbed Calam by the collar and pulled him off the ground slightly so he couldn't run anymore, just as the goblin made his way into the dragon's nest.

"Lloyd, what are you doing? Let me go! That monster is getting away!" Calam cried as he made futile attempts to free himself from Lloyd's powerful Wingly grip.

"Do you know that you were just about to run right into the old dragon's nest?" Lloyd asked in a scolding voice as he landed. "The dragon may be dead, but the poison in there still lingers. Not to mention tons of monsters that would love nothing more than to eat you alive."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" came a woman's voice.

"What?" Lloyd asked as he finally set Calam back down on the ground. Then a woman came up to them. She was about a head and a half shorter than Lloyd. She had stringy pink hair that stopped a little above her shoulders and bright green eyes. She was dressed in a short tan skirt and a matching short-sleeved top. She also had on brown gloves.

"Why did you stop?" the woman asked. "The monster is about to get away with _my bag_! Keep going! GO, GO, GO!!" the woman cried as she made desperate attempts to push Lloyd further. But they were in vain. Lloyd didn't move an inch. He only stood there wondering how long he would let this human try and push him forward before he pushed her away and went on with his own business.

"Come on, Lloyd! We have to help the lady," Calam said as he grabbed Lloyd's hand, and with surprising strength, quickly pulled Lloyd into the dragon's nest with the woman following. He soon found himself running along with Calam and the woman, just barely being able to keep up with the monster after such a delay.

"_Man, what am I doing here?"_ Lloyd asked himself.

"There! I think I saw it over there!" Calam said as he turned and started down a different path. Lloyd and the woman were quick to follow. Sure enough, there was the goblin, still running in that odd fashion and carrying the bag. The goblin stopped to see Calam coming up on it. In a split decision, it jumped off the path and into the forest of the nest.

Calam was right on it and dived into the forest after it. Then Lloyd heard a crash and then Calam shout, "I'VE GOT IT!" Lloyd and the woman picked up their speed and went into the forest. There they saw Calam holding onto the goblin's feet in a death grip while the goblin tried desperately to free itself from him, the woman's bag still clutched in its right hand.

Lloyd wasted no time. He quickly pulled out his new Malcone sword and stabbed directly into the goblin's head, slaying it instantly. Just then, Lloyd synced something.

"Calam, get back!" Lloyd commanded as he grabbed the woman's bag. Calam quickly jumped away from the goblin, only an instant before it burst into flames. The girl's eyes grew wide. Calam sat on the ground, trying to catch his breath while reciting something.

"Malcone sword, special affect: changes to the element opposite of whatever it last attacked and enacts upon it with magical properties. Also gives a bonus 2 percent physical strength to its wielder. How did you know, Lloyd?"

"I didn't. But I could feel the sudden growth of magical fire within it," he replied. The flames quickly died away and only left ash remnants and a burned outline of the goblin's figure on the ground. The sword was glowing a brilliant red, which also quickly died away and the blade returned to its natural deep red color.

"Looks like a job well done for today!" Calam said triumphantly.

"You…you two…you saved my bag. Thank you so much!" the girl cried as she jumped into Lloyd's arms, causing Lloyd to drop his sword and her bag.

"Thank-you so much!" the girl said again.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Lloyd cried.

"Hey, I helped too!" Calam said.

"Of course," the girl said as she finally let go of Lloyd and hugged Calam too, but not quite as enthusiastically.

"So what's so special about this stupid bag?" Lloyd asked as he picked it up off the ground. It wasn't anything special. It was a black leather bag with one strap that went around the shoulder; it could probably hold any number of small items.

"It holds one of my most prized possessions," the girl said as she took the bag and unzipped it. She then reached in and pulled out the top of a war hammer with a white pole on the bottom as thick as a metal bar and no longer than a pencil. "You see, I carry this with me all the time. I decorated it myself with a sun one face and a full moon on the other. Then I put some stars and blue swirls all around it. I call it the Morning Star. It's my trusty weapon in battle!"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble girl, but you're gonna need a longer handle on it than that if you want it to be any more than an oversized paper weight," Lloyd scoffed.

"Ah, but that's where it gets interesting. The pole is extendable!" Then the girl grabbed the hammer by the head and began to pull on the pole with her other hand until it was a full and proper war hammer length of four feet. "You see? It's made for easy transportation! What's a girl like me to do if I had to carry a full war hammer around all day, plus my other essentials? I'd tire our far too quickly!"

"Cool!" Calam exclaimed.

"Wow! I'm being so rude. My name is Tayla. Thank you again and nice to meet you," the girl said.

"I'm Calam and this is my traveling companion, Lloyd," Calam replied. "We're headed to Bale to see King Albert."

"Who told you that?" Lloyd asked, surprised that Calam knew about their traveling plans because neither he or Rose told him.

"I heard you and Rose talking about it," Calam said.

"Hey, I'm going to Bale as well," Tayla said. "My mother lives there and I was going to visit her. What a coincidence."

"Hey Lloyd, I'm starting to feel a little dizzy. Is it that poison stuff you were telling me about earlier?" Calam asked.

"Poison? This forest is poisoned?" Tayla asked.

"Yes, because of a monster that used to live here," Lloyd answered. "We should probably be leaving now. And don't run off like that again or I won't come to get you next time." Lloyd was a bit surprised at the tone he had taken, sounding very much like a scolding elder. He quickly pushed the uncomfortable thought out of his head as he picked up his sword and began to head back the way they came.

Tayla and Calam began to follow when suddenly, Calam froze in his tracks. Lloyd noticed and looked back. "What's wrong, Calam?" he asked.

Calam's eyes turned hollow of all color, and only showed a strange sort of deep emptiness. Lloyd then knew what was happening. It was what had happened back in Lohn.

"Calam?" Lloyd asked again in a calm voice. That was enough to get Tayla's attention and she turned around too.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Something comes. The poison that lingers here and the beast that did reside, they both shared a natural bind," Calam began. "That beast was destroyed by valiant warriors. The poison here is not of natural kind."

"What are you saying? Is someone supplying the forest with poison?" Lloyd asked, trying to get as much information from Calam as possible while he was in this state.

"But now a new beast lurks within these halls of trees. It is a monster that clings to the past, seeking to make it a new future, poisoning an innocent forest with the vile stench of…"

"Of what, Calam? A stench of what?" Lloyd asked, desperate for him to finish the sentence.

"…of the 109th."

"The 109th? What is he talking about?" Tayla asked. Then Calam's eyes turned back to normal. He blinked a few times and then looked at Lloyd.

"I thought we were leaving," he said.

"Yeah…we are. Come on, Rose is waiting," Lloyd said. He really wished he knew what Calam was talking about. All that he could gather was that there was a new beast in the forest causing a new kind of poison. And if that was the case, Lloyd wasn't sure if he would be completely immune to it like he was before. He had no idea what Calam meant by holding onto a past, trying to make it a future, and that number. The 109th.

"Hey, hold on. You're just gonna walk off after that?" Tayla asked.

"After what?" Calam asked, who, as Lloyd had guessed, wouldn't remember a thing he just said.

"Would you prefer to stay here with the poison about, or get out of this forest quickly?" Lloyd asked, trying to keep her away from the true subject at hand.

"Well…" Tayla began. But she was cut off by a loud rumbling that caused the forest floor to shake.

"Oh boy," Lloyd said as he synced a presence coming closer to them. Then the trio could hear giant footsteps tramping through the forest and coming closer to their position.

"Oh boy," Lloyd said again. After a few moments of tense waiting, the monster finally appeared. It was so large it was nearly above canopy. It was completely white, with a huge head and a giant green jewel in its forehead. It had long arms with big clawed hands and feet.

"Wh-wh-what the hell is that thing!!?!!" Tayla cried.

"Virage," Calam answered, before Lloyd had a chance. Lloyd looked to Calam, surprised that he would know such a thing. But then he saw that his eyes had changed once again. Calam looked to Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you and Tayla must fight this creature," Calam said, urgency in his voice.

"What? We have to fight _that_ thing?" Tayla asked.

"This creature does not belong in this world. It is an abomination and needs to be destroyed. It is a creation of nothing but darkness," Calam said.

"Creation? Do you mean that this Virage was created? Someone actually _made_ this Virage?" Lloyd asked. He was answered with a simple nod. Lloyd's mind was spinning. How could someone possible have the power to just _make _a Virage?

"Lloyd!" Calam said, grabbing the Wingly's attention. "You and Tayla must fight and destroy this thing immediately! I will provide you with support magic." Then Calam went over to Tayla.

"Tayla, you must assist Lloyd in this fight."

"What?"

"Come on, now. I know that you can fight."

"You must be out of your natural mind! Fight that thing? No way, just stay away from me boy!!"

BANG!!

"I really wish you hadn't done that."

"I…I didn't hurt you at all?"

"No, now go help Lloyd. Do not worry, you will be able to defeat it and I will not allow you to die."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. But I swear, if I die, I'll be the bitchiest ghost Serdio has ever seen and I'll haunt you to your grave."

"Warning taken. Now go and fight!"

"Alright, I'm going." Tayla went up next to Lloyd, her Morning Star at the ready.

"So, you _do_ know what this thing is, right?" Tayla asked.

"Yes," Lloyd answered.

"And it _can_ be defeated, right?" Tayla asked.

"If you're strong enough," Lloyd replied.

"Great," Tayla said. "Just great."

(End Chapter)

And here is the end of the chapter. I hope you all are getting excited. I am! Please feel free to give me some input about the story if there's anything that you'd like to say change or anything I should fix or anything at all. In fact, just reviewing would be good! 'Cause remember, this fic doesn't exist without those reviews. (Yes, I realize I sound like a sales person.) But I think you guys have had enough with my begging. If you're still reading, then you must like it, and that's all I can ask for!

Till the next chapter/episode y'all!

RoseSama35 ;)


End file.
